


The Triumphant Return of Gene Hunt, Male Rent Boy

by AngeRabbit



Series: Gene Hunt, Male Rent Boy [3]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, PWP, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeRabbit/pseuds/AngeRabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene Hunt. Being a Male Rent Boy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Triumphant Return of Gene Hunt, Male Rent Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ on 17/07/2008.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** LOM belongs to Kudos and the BBC. Let joy be unconfined...

"You want me to pretend we're married. Well, this is going to be the easiest trick I've turned for quite some time."

"What makes you say that? I'm willing to pay you handsomely, if that's the issue."

" _Handsomely?!_ You've been reading too many Mills  & Boon's, yer pouf. What I mean is, if we're pretending to be married, then I won't even have to get me cock out. Everyone knows that as soon as a woman's got that ring on her finger, her legs magically seal shut. Unless you know the secret password, she's not giving you access to her fairy cave no matter how many boxes of Milk Tray you buy her."

"I was wondering if you would wear this – and...these?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you appear to have given me a pair of oven gloves and a matching apron. Why would **I** \- no, hang on. You want _me_ to be the wife?! I've 'ad some deviant bastards in my time – in fact, you're usually one of 'em – but asking the Gene Genie to be the woman? You're a sick man."

"Is that yes or no?"

"Look, pal. You're paying, so I'm not refusing."

"Can you take everything off and then put on _just_ the apron? And the gloves, of course."

"It's just as well me arse is like two peaches on a plate, seeing as it's going to be 'anging out like a prossie's fanny on a street corner. Now get bent over that kitchen table and let me serve you up some of my own special custard."

"But – I'm supposed to be the man of the house, can't I -"

"Don't even think it, hubby. No self-respecting woman offers up her tradesman's entrance as easily as that. Buy me some jewellery and then we'll talk about it. Besides, everyone knows that the wife's the one in charge in any marriage. So, clean up this mess and then I might let you suck me cock."

"You don't tend to hear many wives saying that to their husbands."

"You've never met my ex-wife, have you...?!"


End file.
